


"You can't just get up if a cat is napping on you"

by Artemis_Fandom_Things



Series: Uchiha Weirdness [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cats Make Everything Better, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, LITERALLY, M/M, Puppy Piles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Fandom_Things/pseuds/Artemis_Fandom_Things
Summary: Every Uchiha owns at least two cats.Obito may have a little more than that.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: Uchiha Weirdness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629337
Comments: 14
Kudos: 170





	"You can't just get up if a cat is napping on you"

“Obito,” Kakashi groans, longsuffering. “You are two hours late for training.”

Obito looks up from where he’s laying down, almost completely submerged by cats. He’s doing a convincing impression of a crying kitten.

“Obito, no,” Kakashi protests.

Obito proceeds to look even sadder, a small tear trailing down his cheek and lower lip trembling.

Kakashi grumbles, shoulder sagging in defeat. “This is unfair,” he says, sitting down. Cats of various colours and sizes instantly swarm him, mewing for attention.

“Life isn’t fair,” Obito reminds him, still buried in cats. “But you can’t just get up if a cat is napping on you. That’s just evil.”

Kakashi sighs and fully lays down, scooting closer to Obito. Obito tentatively takes Kakashi’s hand and squeezes, Kakashi squeezes back.

In the living room of Obito’s house, they fall asleep lulled by the purring of dozens of cats.


End file.
